The Bender
by Frodie
Summary: Kuzaro, now fifteen, can bend not only water, but another element from her choice. She lives in the Northern Tribe, but despite her condition, no one knows which element she may choose. After brief discussion from the Tribe itself, they think Kuzaro is the Avatar, because of her condition and the fact that the Avatar disappeared. What will happen? Is she really the Avatar?


"Have you thought about what element you want to do?" A voice asked, making the water Kuzaro was bending to make different shapes. She bent the water to make a half heart shape, and froze it in her hand. Kuzaro looked back, and sees her best friend Yue looking down at her. Kuzaro shook her head no. Yue sighs. If anything, you'd turn out to be the Avatar." She continued.

"But the line can't skip an element." Kuzaro argued.

"Unless if the Avatar from the Air Nomads died in training." Yue pointed out. "Come on, with the war-"

"Is that a flying bison?!" Kuzaro asked as a bison floated past. There she saw three kids on top. Two were from a water tribe, and the other looked like someone from the Air Nomads with a blue arrow on his head. "Yue, you know the Avatar's on that bison, right?" Kuzaro said, her eyes not leaving the bison. Her blue eyes caught a hold of another set of blue eyes. A boy's that looks roughly the same age as her.

"I know. So you're not the Avatar, after all..." Yue trailed off. The boy kept looking at her, even when the bison had to take a turn.

"Hold on, I have to talk to the Avatar real quick." Kuzaro ran after the bison, jumping over the gaps, and making it. That's something she's done since she could make it. She saw the bison stop at Master Pakku's school. _Right,_ Kuzaro thought, _The Avatar has to learn water bending._ Master Pakku taught her how to waterbend, when they found out that she could bend more than one element. Not only did Yue's father, Chief Arnook, the leader of the Northern Water Tribe, thought she was the Avatar, so did everyone else of the Tribe.

"Kuzaro! You have to stop jumping gaps, its very difficult to catch up!" Yue yelled, going down the staircase to get across. Kuzaro just shrugged, and smiles.

"Sorry, I just had to talk to him!" Kuzaro told her best friend.

"The Avatar, or his friend~?" Yue teased. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"The Avatar, of course! His friend isn't as cute as Hahn! You're lucky you get to marry him!" Kuzaro yelled loudly so the Avatar's friend could hear her. When she looked back, she saw his blue eyes look hurt. It just wanted her to hug him, and apologize for making him feel that way. She shook the thought out of her head.

"I know how you looked at him. You like him, don't you?" Yue giggled. Kuzaro shook her head, not believing herself that she liked the stranger.

"Well, if you want, while I talk to the Avatar, you can talk to his friend." She told Yue. Yue nodded, taking her hand, and leading the way to the Avatar and his friends.

"Hello, we would like to say welcome to The Northern Water Tribe." Yue greeted.

"Oh, thanks!" The Avatar said, smiling. "I'm Aang. This is Katara, and Sokka." Aang introduced.

"I'm Kuzaro, and this is Yue. It is an honor meeting you." Kuzaro said, while the two girls simultaneously bowed. "I, myself, have considered to have my second element air, as it shows freedom, and such." Kuzaro added.

"Wait, you can bend two elements?!" Sokka asked, not believing what he heard. Kuzaro blushed, but nodded.

"I can choose what my second element is. And I've considered air more than once." Kuzaro replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Aang said, sounding flattered.

"My pleasure." Kuzaro bowed again.

"Kuzaro, Yue, its nice to see you. I believe, Kuzaro, that obviously you are not the Avatar, as he is standing in our presence in this moment, but your studies will still continue because you learnt a lot already."Master Pakku said, coming to them.

"Thank you, Master." Kuzaro said, bowing to her master.

"You know, if you want, we both could learn the four elements together! So maybe there could be two people mastering all four elements!" Aang suggested.

"That is a very stupid idea! Besides, only the Avatar can master all four elements!" Master Pakku yelled. Kuzaro nodded, agreeing.

"But my condition can let me do two. Its very rare, as you guys said, and you know I could do two. Maybe I can do more." Kuzaro shrugged. Aang's eyes lit up.

"Absolutely not!" Master Pakku yelled.

"Oh, come on, father! You said it yourself that I could!" Kuzaro argued. She hasn't called Pakku father since she was a child. From her parents dying at her birth, Master Pakku adopted her. After a month later, he knew about her condition. Pakku sighs.

"Fine, but I expect you to be alive, and not in jail." Pakku finally said. Kuzaro smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you! And you know I don't make any promises." Kuzaro smiled. Pakku smiled, and patted his student on the head.

"You'll never learn." He muttered, shaking his head.

"So, instead of myself teaching the Avatar, how about you do it instead? Then you'll be able to go." Pakku smirks. Kuzaro nods, and looks at Aang.

"It will be an honor teaching you everything that I've learnt." Kuzaro said, bowing once again to Aang.

"No need to bow, just think of me as a friend!" Aang laughed, as a flying lemur bat flew down on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Momo! Nice to see you buddy!" Aang greeted, petting the lemur. It only made its noise in return. Kuzaro smiled. It will be pretty fun to teach a friend how to bend.

"Avatar Aang!" Chief Arnook's voice greeted the child. "From your arrival with us, we will have a great feast, filled with an entertainment. Kuzaro, do the ice sculpting, because you're pretty much the only one who knows how to." The chief laughs, as Kuzaro nods.

"Hello, Father." Yue greeted.

"Hello, Yue, we need you to get ready for the feast, so please head back up to the Palace." Chief Arnook requested. With a nod from Yue, she went off to the Grand Palace.

Kuzaro immediately started to work on the sculpture, making an giant block of ice. After using the water to make the actual sculpture, it looks like the actual flying bison, saddle and all of its details. Aang stood there in shock, seeing that it took a matter of five minutes to create such a realistic statue of his furry companion. Kuzaro only just brushed off her hands, looking at her work.


End file.
